Corpse Party: Suicide Silence
by Queer and Emotional
Summary: A bit different, drabblish version of Corpse Party
1. Chapter 1 - Dan

Everything was fine for the first few hours of having to be trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary, staying by Cat's side, cracking jokes to calm each other down, and solving puzzles together. How the hell did it end up like this? It seemed to all go wrong when we first witnessed a spirit taking the form of a young girl in the Infirmary devouring a fresh corpse of a boy whose appearance matched the unclaimed student ID photo of a second year high schooler named Ollie Roosevelt. Blood and gore were splattered all over the place including the walls and furniture as the sounds of the chewing that seemed to belong to an animal instead of a human echoed throughout the room.

Cat quickly pulled me away from the scene that was now a picture that would remain in my head for as long as I live and swiftly, yet quietly shut the door that stood in front of us. "Ughh," an exhausted and disgusted sigh escaped her lips as she stood up with her hands on her slightly bending knees, "fuckin' sick!" Sweat trickled down both of our foreheads due to hydration and fear. "Are y…are you okay?" Cat asked between breaths as I sat on the floor, the wall supporting my back.

"Yeah," I leaned my head back on the wall as I tried to catch my breath, "I'm fine."

"I hope you're not lying." She said as she sat next to me. Unfortunately, I was lying just for Cat's sake to not worry about me the most more than herself. It's always been like that since we got here, she'd constantly ask me if I was alright, how I was feeling, if I needed anything like first aid or water. It seemed as though I was more important to her than herself.

"I'm not," More lies escaped from my throat, "how about you?"

"Fresh as a daisy." A smile was forced on her lips as she clutched her side.

"So...what now?" I asked as I turned my head in her direction, making eye contact.

"I don't know..." she said, "what about you? I want to give you a chance since you always do what I want to do." She wrapped her arms around her knees, having all ears on me.

As if someone was taking control over my body, I said something that would be the last of what I would say. "I think we should split up." It was said with the pitch sounding a bit deeper than my usual voice as not a single hint of emotion was heard. I prayed for her to disagree with me and move on with a different option, but I lucked out by receiving a nod and a small forced smile.

"If that's what you want, then that's fine with me." she agreed, "Where do you want to meet up if you ever need anything or have changed your mind?"

"That's not necessary." I said subconsciously as I started to get up. I started to panic on the inside, my words and actions weren't in control anymore. Something anonymous was inside me, taking full control of my body and leading me to wherever it wants to take me.

"Dan?" Cat asked as I turned and walked away, leaving her in surprise and silence. Whatever I could do in order to stop it was too late now as I made my way to the bathroom. She didn't even go after me! She just sat there astounded and oblivious to what was happening as her eyes followed me until I was out of sight.

Entering the girl's bathroom, ropes were affixed to the walls along with the row of stalls which were mostly occupied by other helpless victims due to the tops of their heads being able to be visibly spotted from the highest end of the stalls. Numerous conclusions ran through my mind like adrenaline as I entered the last unoccupied stall and stepped foot on the stool. I soon felt the rough texture of the rope rub against my neck as it was being subconsciously put on and suddenly tighten around my neck as I heard the stool that once prevented me from meeting my fatality hit the wall from being forcefully kicked over.

_'I don't want to die...' _I admitted to myself from all the times I desired and joked about death as the rope started to push against my windpipe and downsize the supply of the air I had left in my lungs, _'not like this...' _tears welled in my eyes as I gasped for air and struggled against my weight pulling the rope down. I was near the edge as my face started to go purple due to the lack of oxygen and violently thrashed, kicking at the stall door as my gagging had gotten louder. Attempting to pull off the rope using my hands, completely careless about my nails cutting and scraping the skin on my neck, I dug my fingers underneath the rope and pulled to hopely loosen it, only to make the scrapes and cuts on my neck worse.

Giving up, my body began to slowly weaken as I heard my heart pound in my ears and my fingers gradually slipped off the rope one by one until both of my hands limply dropped to my sides. _'I guess this is it...' _I thought as my eyes rolled to the back of my head while memories of the times I spent with my friends, Brenna, Cat, Blanka, Olivia, Jenny, Monique, and many more quickly flashed in my mind along with the smiles that belonged to my family. _'I'm going to miss you all...' _My heart started to stop as I felt my body stiffen, life slowly fading away. _'...goodbye.' _Those were my last thoughts until my death went on into an infinite loop.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cat

It's been two hours since I've seen Dan. I'm kind of worried about him; is he hurt? Is he in trouble? Is he getting chased? I feel like I'm a mother duck watching over my duckling, but Dan is the only friend I can contact from this closed space compared to the other closed spaces. Without him, I'd be lonely for a rather long time...too long...

"Dan?" I called out as I carefully walked along the wood of the rotten hallway, planks creaking under my weight. _'Where has he been off to?'_ I asked myself as I continued to stroll. "Dan?!" I shouted a bit louder for him to hear me better- if he's close that is. "Dan-" I stopped in my tracks as a spirit of a lonely girl in a red dress stared at me. Due to my shyness around new people, I avoided eye contact with her, but I did get a glimpse of her turning around a corner and disappearing completely when I tried to trace her tracks. "...I must be hallucinating, I usually get like this when I'm dehydrated." I mumbled under my breath as I continued to search.

Another hour passed and I started to get thirsty, due to reading a victim's entry saying a friend of hers drank the faucet water in the Infirmary, causing him to throw up the water and pass out, I headed towards the girl's bathroom. As I entered, I paused for a moment seeing a full row of ropes and tops of heads peer out from the high ends of the stalls. Ignoring the triggering scene and trying best to stay positive, I focused my attention back to the faucet and hesitantly turned it.

Nothing happened for a few seconds until the pipes started to creak and water suddenly flowed out like a river as it make contact with my hands. With my luck, the water was cold, but it wasn't exactly the cleanest water you'd find. Without thinking, I quickly directed my hands to my lips as I drank the water, leaving a few drops unacknowledged on my uniform. As I left the room, I heard a instant thud come from one of the bathroom stalls. Due to my curiosity (and stupidity) I started to wonder why there was a thud from the stalls since whoever was inside was obviously dead and there was never any erratic drafts or winds coming from any direction. With interest flowing through my head, I went over and slowly opened the stall as witnessed something I never wanted to know, yet ever see.

"D-Dan..." Eyes wide, I saw him hanging lifelessly on a noose. His face blue and eyes rolled back of his head with tears in them that seemed to be there for no more than a possibly a few hours ago; his mouth was partly agape as some saliva ran down his chin. "No..." Furious and wretched, I violently slammed the door shut, "NNNOOO!" I collapsed on the floor, the wall supporting my back as I started to sob. "No...you idiot, why would you kill yourself..." I ran my hand through my hair as more tears aggressively ran down my cheeks. "You're the only one that can keep me sane!" I banged the back of my head against the wall as my skin flushed pale and my body continued to shake in a rhythme along with the stream of tears staining my cheeks. That was when I felt my world around me go darker.


End file.
